


Still in the Dark

by Nervous_Cole



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Albus is gay, Angst, Best Friends, Closeted Character, Depression, Dreams, F/M, Family Issues, Fluff and Humor, Hogwarts, Humor, Identity Issues, Jealousy, M/M, Mystery, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shyness, Some Humor, but nobody knows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28269180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nervous_Cole/pseuds/Nervous_Cole
Summary: Finally the 5th year.Albus Severus Potter expected it to be a very good year. An easy and fun one filled with all sorts of adventures but what did he get? A year where his best friend, and also love interest is together with his cousin. A year filled with jealously, of his best friend. A year where he spends most of the nights having an identity crisis and a year where a strang death takes place turning the whole school upside down.Well, it's like his uncle always said to him "Life sucks get used to it..."(I'm not great with summaries)
Relationships: Albus Severus Potter/Original Character(s), Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter, Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley
Kudos: 13





	Still in the Dark

"Rose and I are together..."

And there goes my juice package falling down, landing on the carpeted floor of the train, leaving a puddle of orange juice on it. Well, there goes my freshly bought drink the one for which I paid one galleon. It was pretty expensive for a juice package but it was kinda worth it. The first sip of it tasted great the rest now swims on the floor, ruining the beautiful red-carpeted of our train compartment and now becoming a wet, sticky, and orange looking one but forget the juice package for now and my attention turns to the statement of my best friend Scorpius.

"Eh...What?!?" Is the only thing I can respond with. Hoping that I didn't catch it right that it is just a misunderstanding. "We are together Al." Scorpius my best friend happily says. Smiling and looking proud of himself. I always liked his smile it always manages to put one into my face but right now, I wanna put it out of his face it doesn't make it better it makes it worse, a lot. Don't expect me to punch him I'm not that kind of guy but still, the idea is tempting.

Not knowing what to answer I uncomfortable shift my leg and then step on a puddle. Oh right, the orange juice. My eyes quickly wander to it, looking on the floor at the huge puddle of orange juice, and the man I'm glad that it felt down now I have a reason to not look at Scorpius. Leaning towards my bag I pull out some handkerchiefs to clean up the mess I caused. I could also use a spell to clean it up but there are a few things I need to consider before I can use a spell, the first one is that we are not allowed to cast charms outside of Hogwarts this even counts for the train, the second one is that I'm really bad at charms. Always hated it and it probably won't change this year.

Pulling out some handkerchiefs I lean down and start cleaning up the mess I caused. " Wait I will help you!" Scorpius says above me, like always ready to help others and this puts a smile on my face. "Nah, I'm fine..." I answer and continue. "A'right" My best friend answers as I continue cleaning up the floor as good and fast as I can hoping that they trolley witch won't see the mess because she can get really, really mad.

"I and Rose chatted a lot in the summer break" And there goes smile and I roll my eyes already annoyed. "We decided to meet up and we talked a lot and I confessed my feelings for her and she said yes!" Scorpius excitedly says and claps his hands together but I ignore most of the things he said and I'm more fixated on the ' _confessed my feelings'_ part I stand up and look at him in disbelief. "What?" My mouth wide open and not knowing what to say else I just stand there in the middle of our compartment. 

"So-Sorry that I-I didn't tell you..." Scorpius said the guy that had the entire time feelings for my cousin. Something he didn't tell me. Something he should have told me and he knows that because he looks down on the spot where the orange juice puddle once was. I don't need to be a Muggle mind healer to know that he clearly feels guilty for not telling me. Seeing him like this, guilty and ashamed, really makes me sad and I feel pity. I sigh.

"No problem... You probably had your reason..." I quietly say to make him feel better and it looks like it worked because he looks up and has a small smile on his face "Thanks, Al..." Scorpius says relieved and lets out a sigh. I also let out another one and go to my seat to finally sit down. Sitting down the only thing that follows is a dreadful silence. Don't really know what to say or what to talk about after that conversation we just had and seems like Scorpius also has the same problem he is also very silent and this means something because he is the talkative of us he loves to talk and could do it for hours and I instead try to avoid it and I prefer to just listen to other people's talk.

After what felt like an hour Scorpius finally breaks the silence. "I need to go to the bathroom and I will get you a new juice package," Scorpius says, and before I have time to say anything he already left the compartment, leaving me alone there. Looking to my left out of the window my mind is soon filled with all sorts of questions. Okay, now I'm alone and as I know Scorpius it will take him forever to come back so I take my bag next to me and pull my phone and headphones out. Well, it's the last time I can listen to my playlist before I need to hand out my to Filch so let's make the last moments good. 

Listening to music is kind of hard when you have so many thoughts on your mind, like _For how long does he have feelings for her? When did he start having feelings for her?_ And the most important _Why did he not tell me anything?_ I mean I always tell him anything, be it about my subjects, be it about my problems, bloody hell I even tell him about our family dramas and he doesn't tell me about his love interest?!?

I sigh. Okay I don't tell him anything there's one thing he still doesn't know about and I'm not ready to tell him but still, he could at least gave me a hint or something. I sigh again and notice how tightly I hold my phone making my knuckles turn white.

"I'm back and here is your juice package. The trolley witch was out of orange juice so I bought you apple juice..." Scorpius interrupts me and throws the apple juice package to the seat next to me. Turning my head around I just shake my head as a response and grab the apple juice package, letting my phone finally go and giving it its well-deserved rest. Apple juice, not my favorite but it's better than nothing I guess. Taking a sip out of the juice package I notice Scorpius staring at me. I stare back, starting a staring contest. After several seconds of staring, I quickly look away losing once again the staring contest. I always lose them because I hate looking at other people's eyes. Don't know why but for whatever reason this always bothers my dad and Scorpius.

Speaking of Scorpius he points with his fingers to his ears making me aware that I'm still wearing my headphones. Quickly pulling them out and at such a speed that I let them drop on the seat. "Sorry, 'bout that" I answer him. He hates it if I listen to music near him don't know why but he said something about paying more attention when he is talking. "You seemed rather angry when I told you that I'm together with Rose..." Scorpius says giving me a worried look.

"No, it was just..." I stop, thinking carefully about what I should say next and not try to hurt him. **Upset**? No, it's the same as angry. **Disappointed**? Definitely not, can't tell him that. "...Shocked..." I continue and Scorpius gives me a reassuring smile. Yeah, that's better. "Yeah, I understand that..." My best friend answers me happily and raises his hands to make gestures. Oh, bloody hell his explanations are about to start. "...Because I literally told you it out of the blue that I'm dating a girl and never told about it. Sorry about that... And It's also just not one random girl from our house but your cousin which I always liked and as I said before never told you about it and I'm really, really sorry that I didn't tell you it." Scorpius explains and explains while making crazy hand gestures while he does that.

His explanations are rather long and most of the time he repeats the same thing, he also speaks pretty fast and it's barely understandable but still, all this combined with his hand gestures is really cute and it always puts a smile on my face. "No problem" I answer to make him feel better and assure him that I'm not angry about him.

"Glad to hear that." And then the silence we had continues not sure what to say next or how to start a conversation. We both sit there silently like a tragedy has befallen mankind and it honestly sucks and bores me to death. Okay, I'm not that much of a talker myself but I still, enjoy listening to other people and not a silence like this. My head moves up to look to Scorpius expecting him to say something and break the silence but I see him looking out of the window clearly unsure what to talk about.

What's up with him? It's strange when he doesn't talk. Normally he would talk of my ear off but currently, he just sits there and ignores my presence. So I do the thing that I hate the most. "You... both are to-together now?" I nervously say and he instantly looks in my direction and beams up. "Yes! She is so sweet and did you know that she really likes the apple juice package you dislike..." Well, here it goes.

"That's inter-..." I wanted to continue but get interrupted by Scorpius. "And she also likes, sorry I mean, loves chocolate more than anything, So I bought her some chocolate." He says and takes his bag next to him pulling out some fancy-looking chocolate showing it to me. "That's some bloody expensive-looking chocolate." I say while my mouth is wide open. Did he really spend so much money on chocolate to impress one girl, typical Scorpius. "Indeed it was expensive, my dad insisted me to buy the most expensive and delicate one for her." He says excitedly and proud of himself for the present he got for her. It's kinda strange his dad clearly dislikes my family but still buys such an expensive gift for the daughter of his rival. Mr. Malfoy is clearly very odd. Guess I will never figure him out.

"Don't know if she will like dark chocolate. My father told me that she will love it but still what if she hates dark chocolate?!?" He says and his once happy and excited face turns into one filled with fear. "Maybe I should have bought the white one or both! I'm such a stupid boyfriend!" He curses himself and I snicker and this results in getting his whole attention "Albus you are her cousin. Your taste must be then the same do you prefer black or white chocolate" He questions me, his face still paved with fear. As an answer, I just give him the _'Are you serious'_ look and he face palms himself.

"Sorry, Forgot that you hate chocolate..." He says and shakes his head but before I could say anything the door to our compartment opens and immediately our attention turned to the door to see a familiar face entering our compartment. A girl in our age, with red hair, bigger than me but also shorter than Scorpius. It's my cousin Rose Weasley and realizing this Scorpius immediately stands up to greet her. "Hey, Rose!" He beams and moves to her to give her a hug. "Hey, Scorpius." She happily says and hugs him back. After what feels like hours of watching them hugging each other they finally stopped and Rose's attention immediately turns on me. I look back at her for a brief moment "Rose..." I say to her _'Greeting'_ her and my face turns to the left side to look out of the window, escaping her gaze. "Albus..." She just says _'greeting'_ me back and she turns back to Scorpius.

Speaking of him he pulls out the chocolate he bought for her, handing it to her. "I know that you love chocolate so I bought you some!" He sweetly says and smiles but you can clearly see the fear on his face she looks down at his hands seeing the expensive dark chocolate and her eyes immediately get wide open and suddenly she wraps her arms around Scorpius, hugging him very, very tightly. "Thank you, Scorpius!" My cousin exclaims while hugging him and Scorpius clearly overwhelmed with the situation and the luck just stays there, letting her hug him. Yet again after a while, she stops hugging him and Scorpius says relieved "Rose, if you want you can sit next to me." He says and looks to the seat next to his. Rose looks at it but I can feel how her eyes wander to me making me feel uncomfortable. I hope she will just refuse it and leave the compartment.

I and Rose never really got along. I don't talk with her, the only time when I'm actually talking with her is when my family forces me to spend time with her, and then mostly I ignore her minding my own business. It isn't like that I hate her it's just that I really don't like her character. She always is in everything better than me, she is also loved by everyone and it seems like everyone prefers her instead of me. I hope she will just leave our compartment, getting back to hers.

"Sure why not." Rose answers Scorpius's questions and I just roll my eyes while I still look out of the window. "Nice!" Scorpius shouts and immediately takes her hand to lead her to the seat next to his. Both of them sit down and the first thing they both do is kissing and my eyes widen. _They already got this far in the relationship_. I think for myself and just let out a sigh. I cross my arms, just sitting there watching them. I honestly prefer watching them hug each other instead of kissing. I let out another sigh much louder than the last one and this made them aware of my presence, they stop and both of them look in my direction, making me feel uncomfortable. I look away in the direction of my bag and answer. "Don't mind me... Just Continue" Leaning towards my bag I once again pull out my companion, my phone, and with them my headphones. Plugging them inside of my ear and continue listening to my playlist where I stopped. Rose just shakes her head and turns her attention back to Scorpius asking him something that I can't understand because I turned the volume up to the limit. Scorpius looks one last time at me before turning to Rose and answering her question.

I look out of the window and whisper. "This year is going to be very great..."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the first chapter of my new story  
> And if you really enjoyed it feel free to leave a kudos.  
> If there is something you disliked or loved feel free to write a comment.


End file.
